ttoyykfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Grand Master: Oto vs. Hihaku part 1
Chapter 002: The Return of the Grand Master: Oto vs. Hihaku part 1 The Tale of Yul Yamakzai Chapter 002: The Return of the Grand Master: Oto vs. Hihaku part 1 Oto was staring Hihaku down. And Hihaku was staring Oto down. Yul ran over to the body of his former instructor: Joumae. "Yul, remove Joumae's body." Instructed Hihaku conintuing to stare down Oto. "Old people. They would never kick a teen's ass would they?" Asked Oto turning his head, which is filled with insanity. "I would mine you tounge if I were you!" Boomed Hihaku reaching into his gi and taking out a knife. The knife transformed into a sword. "I would I?" Asked Oto gripping for his katana in his left hand. "At my age, I would have beat you to a pulp, if not killed you." Said Hihaku raising the sword in the air and gripping it with his left hand. "Let's see... your nearly ninty years old..." Hihaku interupted. "One hundred and fourteen years old and still kicking with life!" He shouted. Oto closed his eyes and opened them back up again. "I'm much more stronger than you, Hihaku." Hihaku showed no fear. "Than let's see who is stronger!!!" He beemed. He charged for Oto and when he got close to him, he swiped his sword. But it missed Oto. Oto leapt backwards and fired his electricity which Hihaku dodged. Oto fired more electricity from his hand, but Hihaku continued to dodge it. Hihaku jumped on a large strudy tree trunk. "I have study the Electricity Ability from numerous clans around Japan! Even the Samastu Clan!" Said Hihaku looking at Oto with no signs of fear or defeat nor is he afriad of Oto. Hihaku jumped from the tree trunk and landed on the ground with his right palm on the ground. The ground around Oto and Hihaku started to quake and shack. The quaking earth created a path that ran closer to Oto. The ground cracked around Oto and he fell into the quaked earth. Yul ran off of the sidelines but Hihaku stopped him before he got into harms way. A hand makes it out of the crumbled up ground and electricity sparked from the palm and Oto emerged from under the ground. "Damn, he knows." Thought Hihaku started to fear his abilities are no match for Oto's insanity. "Are you scared, Old Man?" Asked Oto staggering get his upper body to get straight again that's even possible. After a few seconds of stargging, he finally got his body; somewhat straighten. "Oto. I have finally realized that the Earth Ability and Fire Ability want work on you. So I must use the Surriki Wind Manipluation Ability in order to take you down." Explained Hihaku preparing his hands for the motion of manipluating the wind around him. "And since the air on Earth is unlimited, I can go on forever." "Ha! That's a laugh!" Laughed Oto. He scraped his hand through the air and fired more electricity. "You're a freaking relic! And what can a relic like you do with wind?!?" Shouted Oto putting his katana back in its holder; on his left side. "I'll show you what this 'relic' can do!" He clapped his hand and slowly spreaded them out; with the wind slowly being formed into a sphere. He broke the sphere apart and had two shperes in each hand. "Now! Let's see who is better! A relic like me or a Samatsu like you!" Yul was standing adjecnt to an archer. "I hope no one else is killed." Said the Archer gripping his bow with sadness and anger. Yul looked at Joumae's body. And started to wonder. A blast of air blasted Yul off of his feet. Hihaku blasted more air at Oto. Seeing how this caused him not to use his Electrical Ability, he attacked head on. But he was over come by the air. Hihaku move closer to Oto and placed his right hand on Oto's chest and collected air. Then he blasted him completly into the forest and he slammed into a tree. Oto was panting hard, that his voice was damaged. "I can't die like this!" he thought getting up off the ground. He fired electricity at Hihaku but he simply swiped it away. "Damn!" Oto shouted and he ran off deeper into the woods. Oto looked over his shoulder and didn't see Hihaku. "Did he head back to the dojo?" He thought. BUMP! He bumped into something and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw him: Hihaku. With his intimadating stare; this paralyized Oto. GRAB! He gripped Oto by his shirt and pulled him close to his nose. "You're dead." Said Hihaku in a low voice. Oto put his index and middle finger and scoped the particles around him. And before he could zap Hihaku; he gripped his wrist and attemped to break it but Oto wasn't going to allow him to. And he gut punched on the gut or so he thought. He looked down and saw his other hand immobilized. "I assumed that you lost all moblity in your right hand after Yul burnt it with his Black Fire." Explained Hihaku gripping Oto's wrist. KA-BOOOM! A mysterious explosion engulfed the two fighters and Oto came out of the fiery crator; damaged beyond healing. "Like I said before we battled: A relic." Said Oto with his burnt hand over his right eye. "Hihaku!!!" Yul ran for the battled field and the smoke cleared; Hihaku was not there. "How did he..?!?!" Oto looked around but could not see him. Yul also looked around but could not find him. Just then, Yul peered over to a tree in the forest and saw an eye looking at Oto, from behind his back. Yul attempted to run to the try back a shot of electricity stopped him in his path. Oto saw Hihaku's eye. "Ah! Hihaku, I thought you left the scene---" Started Oto but Hihaku interupted. "Yul. I want you to go back into the dojo and slam the doors shut." Hihaku ordered. "This is gonna get very messy." "R-r-r-right!" Yul ran back to the dojo and attemped to slam the first door but it wouldn't bodge and a few Archers helped him with shutting the doors. They finally slam the doors shut and seal them up; so know leaves nor enters. Hihaku's eye closed. Oto fired his electricity and set the tree ablaze. "Hihaku... is dead right?" He asked uncovering his right eye. His eye was bleeding and it nearly destroyed. And a strong blast of air blasted Oto on his back. He truned and didn't see the sorce of the attack. Another blast of air came out of nowhere and struct him on his face. "You! You! You corwardly bastard, come out and fight me!" He shouted to the dusk skies. Then a rapid barrage of air started to orbit him and attack him. The air was known as Razor Wind Ablitiy. And Oto's forearm was cut mulitple times, than the remaining half of his gi was torn to shreads and his gi pants were torn from the knee down and more cuts appeared on his back and torso. Finally, the winds had stopped and Hihaku formed from the razor winds. "Hi.... Hi... Hihaku." He sneered. He took out his katana and raised it high in the dusk-to-night sky. "Black clouds. Just like last time." Thought Hihaku looking around the enitre aera surrounding the adjecent village and dojo. "Are you ready to face hell!?!?" Asked Oto smiling and laughing at the taught of the destruction of Hihaku. "Archers!" Shouted Hihaku with his hand up in the night sky. "Aim and..." Before Hihaku could give the order to fire: Oto was pointing his sword to the Archers on the tall wall. "Let's see how many Archers I can kill. Shall we?" Asked Oto. He looked at his sword and says in enjoyment. "My blade has been fixed!" Next time on Yul Yamakazi: The battle between: Good and Insane continue but with a twist.